Fantasy!
by Mistress Senbon
Summary: Senbon is your average japanese girl that lives in america with her best friend Tia. One day therir lives change when Tokio hotel's tour bus breaks down in front of thier home! TOKIO HOTEL FIC! please read!
1. omg

**Ahem this will be my second fic...yayz! anyways ima Huge Tokio hotel fan so this is a Tokio hotel fic! on to the summary!**

**Senbon is your average japanese girl that lives in america with her best friend Tia. One day therir lives change when Tokio hotel's tour bus breaks down in front of thier home! **

**I am writing this story wit my good friend Tenten-n-Senbonz we are both big fans so we hope you enjoy and if you would like to be included in our fantasiy then ask and describe yourself! on wit da story!**

I looked at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. My long black hair was pulled up into a messy bun and my eyes were the same old forest green color.I walked out of my bathroom and rightinto mybest friend Tia. Tia had long cherry-blonde hair (like that orangy hair that irish peeps have) it went to the top of her waist. Her hair was in two thick braids down her back and as usual she had a hat on.

"Hi Senbon are you ready for the big Tokio hotel concert tonight?" Tia asked me while hopping up and down.

"You better believe it, Ican't wait to see Bill's hair in person!" I responded to her question. She giggled and ran down the hall to her room to get ready.

I live in an old victorian house with Tia. When i was young i moved here from Japan because my parents had died but Tia's parents adopted me. Her dad recently died but her Mum is still here aand shes the best person in the world. One time fed a hobo that looked like a rapist but all she said was "Hes still a person who needs to eat!" Our home is very large and we are a very wealthy family.

I checked myself in the mirror again to see the outfit I chose to wear basic high-tops,black skinny jeans, a red t-shirt with a black vest over it. Tia was wearing the same thing but her shirt was green and she had a blck hat with her name written in green on the top. Tia did always have a thig for hats but that started when she saw Tom from Tokio hotel.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" I heard Tia yell. I zoomed out of my room, down the stairs, and strait into the wall. Ouch...I knew something was wrong Tia NEVER yelled screamed or talked! She was the shyest person in the world! I got up fom the floor and looked at what Tia had screamed at. Standing at the front door was Tokio hotel...

**Hehe good start ja? Well I will continue wether i get reviews or not but it would be nice!**


	2. Phone callzzz

**So anyway sorry I couldn't write my dog ate my coputer and myhomework got a virus. Well enough of my lame excuses!**

**TeachYouHowToFly: thanks 4 da review you in my book rock! ;))))))))))**

**t0ki0h0telr0x:** **oh em eff gee!! thanks for da review and support! keep rockin fellow TH fan ;))))))))**

**well lets get on wit this thing oh and sorry about spellin and grammer i dont enjoy using the thing that corrects me cuz im like a hippie and stuff but anyway fight the power and fight the man!!**

Senbon's p.o.v..........

I think I hit my head a lil to hard. I blinked and looked at our very large front doors. There was a dude with glasses, a due with long hair, a dude with freaky hair spiked up oh wait theres a fuzzball in it, and a dude with dreadlocks. Man they have funky hair! Maybe I should put red streaks or something in my hair, or no I should just wake up and not brush my hair. Yes then I would fit in with a rock band. They would be all like 'hey nice hair how'd ya get it that way?' and i'd be like "oh i just woke up and got dressed!" then i would skip away.

OK Senbom focuss your best friend is probably really red, you have a head injury, and you have four hot guys you don't know at your front door! Nothing to worry about right?

Concerned for my shy friend I rush over and ask, "Are you ok? Come on take your hat off." Tia calmly takes off her hat then glances at the door again. She blushes greatly,bites on her lower lip, and puts her head down letting her bangs hide her pale face.

"Is she gonna be ok?" I hear a thick german accent say. I look up at Tom and answer him, "Uhh yeah she should be cuz you know everyday rockstars stop by our house just to say hello."

All the guys chuckled. "Hey this is no chucklleing matter! But seriously why are you guys in front of our home, knockin on our door and what not?" I said. Bill responded first, "This is your house? Its beautiful. And our tour bus broke down and our cell phones aren't working so can we use a phone?"

I stared at them. Was this really happening? This was my most favorite band in the world and they wanted to use my phone. I must be dreaming. Yes that was my brilliant solution. Well I might as well milk it right?

Tia took out her phone and tossed it to Tom who winked at her in return. "Ummm w-wwoul-d-d you like to c-c-come in?" Tia asked stuttering a bit. "Ja thanks!" Georg responed. We stepped back as they entered. I walked them into the living room and told them to get comfortable.

Tia let out a muffled squeak when Tom sat next to her. She ajusted her hat so that it helped hide the pink blush that was now covering her pale cheeks.

Tom talked on her phone. I had no clue wht he said cuz it was in german. Stupid hot rockstarz that speak german. While he was talking he kept glancing at Tia. Tia was trying hard not to be noticed, she had brought her knees up to her chest and buried her face into her knees.

Why didn't she talk to Tom? Tia thought Tom was really hot but whay could I say? Tia was shy, way to shy. Tom finally hung up and in a thick german accent said, "The bus is broke really bad and no one can drive us to the concert and more importantly we have no where to stay."

This is so funny, I thought quietly to myself. "We were gonna go to your concert so Tia and I could drive you." I told them. "Did you get backstage passes?" Bill asked me. Well we didn't so I responded, "Nope." Yeah what a nice way to respond just keep it simple. "OH how rude of me! Im Senbon and this is Tia!" I said. I forgot that they didn't know us.

"Thank you Senbon and Tia, it would be great if you would drive us to our concert!" Bill exclaimed. Tia finally spoke up, "Umm Bill you have a fuzzball in your hair a-a-and if you guys n-nee-ed a place to stay then you could take the guest rooms we have." Wow that was bold for Tia she only stuttered like five times!

Tom looked at her and said, "Wow she speaks! And we would love to stay in your home but can I room with you?" Tom draped his arm across Tia's shoulders while she blushed a dark red. Damn Tia way to put a tomato to shame! "N-n-no you can't share a r-r-room with me, Im n-n-not like t-t-that." Tia said looking away.

Yay Tia you turned down the guy you have been crushing on! "Don't mind Tom, are you sure we can stay here? I might want to live here forever! I just love your castle!" Bill said excitment laced in his voice. I looked at him, "Sure of course stay as long as you wish, just keep loverboy over there under control." I said pointing at Tom.


	3. Just a dream

**I thought i would update so am. Well ummmm thank you Oreo13 I would love to have within my fantasy! But please fill out the following questions: Wat color hair? What is your personality(funny emo boring happy fish)? And what kind of role you would like to be in (friend enemy etc) **

**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE oh and this is told from Tia's point of view so enjoy getting inside her brain!**

Tia's p.o.v.......

I cannot believe I hung out backstage with Tokio Hotel. If Senbon weren't here I probably would've fainted. I stared at the nightlight in my bedroom and faintly wondered what Senbon was thinking. My phone started to vibrate on my bedside table. I fliped open my phone. A text message from Senbon.

_Is this real? Are they real? _

I clicked the reply button.

_I think so...._

I set my phone down knowing that was the end of our texting. Nothing to do now is go to sleep and see if this is just a dream. I felt everything get lighter and lighter as I drifted off to Lala land.

2:34 a.m....

I woke to the faint sound of my door opening and closing. Probably my mom checking on me. It suprised me that she was so inviting to the band that randomly showed up on our doorstep. Wait! What if they were just a dream? Best dream I ever had then....

"Hey Tia you awake?" I heard a voice whisper in the dark. My heart started pumping very fast. I blinked and tried to concentrate on the face of this person but my night light didnt shed a lot of light. I heard the person move to the side of my bed and sit down. He was far to heavy so it wasn't my mom or Senbon.

My lamp click on and light flooded the room. My eyes flew straight to the side of my bed to see Tom in a baggy white shirt and plain red pajama pants.

"What a-are you doing?" I whispered.

"I had a bad dream and needed someone to comfort me." Tom replied trying hard to hide the smirk that threatened to bloom on his face.

I thought for a second and said, "Then go to Bill's room or Georg's or Gustav's room!" "Oh but they don't like me very much." He said while making a somewhat sad face.

I sighed and said, "So what was your dream about?"

"Well I was in the forest when these guys I don't know came out and started throwing fish at me!" Tom stated. Wow he was messed up but hey so was I!

"When the fish stopped flying one guy took off his mask and guess who it was? It was Bill!....."

When Tom had finished his disturbing dream I sat up in my bed and patted him on the shoulder. "I promise Bill won't shove anything up your nose, so go back to bed ok?" I said hoping he would leave. I was to tired to care about my blushing face or the fact that he had slowly laid down on my looked at me, stuck out his pinky and said, "You pinky promise Bill won't shove anything up my nose?"

I sighed and said, "Yes I promise." I then wrapped my pinky around his.

"Ok but if anything goes up my nose then I get......." Tom started to say but I interjected, "Yes you get to break my pinky." "Well actually I was going to say I get to kiss you" Tom said with a smirk.

I felt my face go hot. Man I must have been blushing like mad. I sank back into my bed trying to hide my rosy face. Tom leaned down so far that his lips were brushing against my ear and said, in a thick german accent, "Goodnight see you in the mourning."

I heard my door open and shut once again. I shook my head many times to get the sound of his voice, his scent, and his image out of my mind. I sighed gently and drifed to sleep awaiting for mourning to come.

**so there is the result of my boredness so review!**


	4. Shudder

**Yay i got reviews...........................................meah now this is once again told from Tia's p.o.v... so yeah....**

**anyway thanks to all the peeps that review i like you guys! i would say love but love is suck a big word but i like you guys a lot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Tia p.o.v.......

I woke to the smell of something burning. Oh no Senbon must be cooking again. I threw the green blanket off me and ran down the hallway, ran down the stairs, almost tripped, ran through the den, and into the kitchen. Senbon was standing over the smoking waffle maker with a sheepish grin plastered on her face.

I looked all around the the kitchen. Various sized burnt waffles were on the floor, walls, and one was stuck to to the table.

I felt my eye twitch.

"Umm I tried to make waffles and as you can see I will never ever be a cook in my life so I will let you have the kitchen..." Senbon said, while tip-toeing to the other exit. I sighed and said, "Ok I will cook but you have to clean up this mess." Senbon grinned and got to work scrapping a waffle from the wall.

I took some orange juice, butter, milk, and eggs from the refrigerator. I made toast with scrambled eggs, and we had the juice to drink. I made enough for Senbon, my mom, me and the band that I hoped was real.

Bill, Georg, and Gustav came into the kitchen looking well rested. "Good mourning!" Bill said.

I looked at them for a second and realized they must be hungry. "I made breakfast, eat as much as you like!" I said feeling a little more comfortable with them. I showed them where everything was and they started to eat. Then I realized someone was missing....yeah Tom was missing. Senbon beat me to the question, "Hey where is loverboy?" She said while yawning slightly.

"Oh I think he is still in bed, why don't you go wake him up Tia?" Georg suggested. "Ummm ok then."

I walked all the way to the guest room Tom was using. Gently I knocked on the door. I heard a groan come from within the room. I opened the door to see Tom laying on his stomach covering his head with a pillow trying to block out the sun.

I stood and thought of a way that would get him up. Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.......

I walked over to the side of the bed and sat down on it with my legs crossed indian style. Tom groaned agian and mumbled out, "Go away."

I shook his shoulder and said, "Come on Tom its time to wake up!" He groaned again peeped at me under the pillow he had upan his dreads. Once he got a look at me and sat up slowly. "So you finally decided to come to my bed!" Tom said while wrapping an arm around my waist.

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. I pulled out of his grip, falling on the floor in the process. "N-n-oo I just came to wake y-you up, breakfast i-is ready." I said studdering and scrambling to get up.  
As I stood up I got a glance at myself in the mirror. My golden red hair was in a high ponytail that ended near the bottom of my back, my pale face was red as a cherry, and I was still in my pajamas. Oh great Tia, just great.

I ran out of the room and went to mine. Once I was in my room I let out a sigh of relief. I pulled my hair out of itsd ponytail and started to brush it. When it was nice and smooth I parted it and braided it into two longs braids falling down my back. I walked into my closet and pulled on a random t-shirt with some bands name on it, slipped into black skinny jeans, and grabbed my knee length high top coverse.

As I finish lacing them I thought about what would happen today. How long would the band stay? Would Senbon develop a crush on one of them? Would they teach us german? Would the press find out and think that they had hooked up with us? What would happen?

I walked back into the kitchen to find everyone except Bill and Tom dressed, and ready to do something. We started discussing what we would do. When Tom and Bill joined us we had decided to go to the water park. Its a good thing Bill hadn't fixed his hair.

**So their it is i hope you enjoyed!!! review pretty please?!!!! **


End file.
